Drinking Games & Wit
by lovetoreadeverything
Summary: This is a short piece that came to me. I am a SS&HG fan. This is my first published one-shot so be nice.


I had not seen Severus Snape in five years. Not since I graduated the year after the final battle had I spoken to the dark, unsung war hero. So when his imposing figure loomed over me and his deep smooth voice greeted me, I involuntarily shuddered.

"I should have known I would eventually run into you at one of these conventions." Severus breathed.

"Professor, it's good to see you are well." I smiled and looked into his big dark eyes. They seemed different some how but before I could investigate this further Severus spoke again.

"I hear you are on the fast track to being a Potions Mistress. Achieving a Masters in half the time , studious as ever." There was a slight sneer in his voice but his eyes illuminated in good humor.

I am a bit stunned by the backhanded compliment but show no signs of surprise. With a slight arch of my left eyebrow and a barely restrained smile I respond "Well, as my teacher was the illustrious Professor Snape, I could hardly do less now can I?"

Without missing a beat Severus lifts his own eyebrow in mock challenge. " Are you attending Master Tillywig's lecture on his latest charm for extracting stone essence?"

And so I found myself three hours later having lunch with Snape. Discussing the questionable theory presented by Master Tillywig. "I tell you Professor, there is no way extracting stone essence thru the use of Master Tillywig's modified charm will allow the essence to be pure enough to use in a potion. Unless one simply wished to create a potion that will melt a cauldron in true Longbottom fashion!"

Snape outright laughed at the joke. My heart gave an involuntary little jolt at the sound of his deep voice rumbling so.

"I quite agree, and please I am no longer your teacher, call me Snape or Severus if you please." He invited with mirth." I dare say you are likely the closest I have to an intellectual equal in the potions field." His eyes were light and bright and then darkened slightly with mischief. "Do not let that go to your head miss Grainger. You are still decades away from reaching my level of skill. "

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing!" I laughed. "And please call me Hermione, Severus." A slight warmth crept into my cheeks and neck.

We parted ways shortly after lunch but exchanged contact information before apperating our separate ways. I had a surprisingly good time talking with Severus. His sharp barbs and dry wit were quite the mix and had me laughing all afternoon. I caught myself checking him out a few times. He had gained some weight since the battle. He obviously had a workout regimen. His arms were full and defined. Bulging just so when he bent his arm at the elbow. His face was sinewy and slightly tanned. At times I completely forgot i was speaking with the master spy and life time cynic, bat of the dungeon, and pain in the proverbial ass Professor Snape.

With surprised recognition I found myself thinking of those rippling biceps and a few compromising situations involving his potions ingredients storage room. _Oh, you are deprived aren't you? _

It was fall and I had been tirelessly working on my final practical trial. It made up 15% of my final grade and if I could have been stressed out anymore I surely would be. Severus had been a Godsend over the last several months. His insight and guidance had been invaluable. He also kept me from working myself into complete exhaustion. Once a week he owls me with a time and place to meet him for a drink and relaxing conversation.

Tonight I am to meet him at the Windelow Willow. It's a new pub that has a relaxing atmosphere. Great for quiet talking and a night cap. I debated with myself on what to wear. I snorted at my own silliness. As if Severus is going to care. I am no more than an intellectual stimulant and a source of entertainment. I settled on a pair of comfortable jeans and a hunter green tank top with lace trim and a pea coat.

Severus was in a pair of dark denim jeans and a button down dress shirt. The dress shirt was a standard but the jeans were a nice surprise. Who knew the potions master had such a nice derrière. The night seemed lighter than usual. We traded jabs with bit more gusto and there seemed to be an undercurrent of pent up energy. I blame said undercurrent for what happened later in the evening. We both had already had more to drink than normal.

"Granger you're too prim for it. It takes a certain level of uncouthness to complete a Flaming Merlin Baller" Severus laughed and waved his hand in an annoying gesture of dismissal.

" Ahh but you have left out a very important fact in you equation Sev. I am a muggle born who attended university. The very institution that gave birth to such practices." With my left eyebrow slightly lifted, my chin firm and my posture as straight as a fairly inebriated women could, I embodied primness. Almost giggling out loud when I realized a split second later that I was probably doing an uncanny impression of Professor Mcgonagall.

Without breaking eye contact I reached across the table and picked up the ginger root, bit a piece off, proceeded to toast Severus with a flaming red liquid, breathed the charm to extinguish the flame just as I shot the warm liquid that taste as if it was pure saturated cinnamon whiskey. My ears began to steam like a locomotive. I couldn't stop now though. To stop was to intensify the effects of the following steps. So i continued on. As I spat out the ginger root the steam stopped and I licked a carmel looking substance off a glass stirring rod.

The sickly sweet substance was an instant cooling agent to my mouth and throat but it only allowed for a moment of reprieve before the cool sensation turned into hundreds of tiny fireworks exploding in my mouth. I made no sounds as I reached in front of Severus and calmly picked up the butter beer. I guzzled it like a man who just crossed a desert. Effectively reducing my fireworks to a ticklish fizzle.

I sat the empty vessel back on the table and looked at Sev. A little worse for wear, I tried to focus on his face. I heard his rumbled laughter before my vision cleared enough to see his usually stoic features transformed by a huge smile rounding his cheeks and laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes. Never had I seen him looks so adorable.

_Wow, Hermione, easy girl. You need to rein that train of thought in. You have been thinking along those lines a bit too much tonight._

"I retract my previous statement. You are fully capable of a Flaming Merlin Baller and you do it with all the grace of a prim lady. Over looking the hole spitting thing of course." He continued to chortle. "Ever the surprise Hermione. How are you feeling? I don't think either one of us should be attempting to apparate tonight."

"Right you are Sev. To be completely honest I am feeling quite fizzy and rather attracted to you right at the moment." _Oh my God, where did that come from!_ As I slapped my hand over my mouth Severus continued to chuckle with a slight glint in his eye.

"Oh dear, I think that will be quite enough for me." As I turned a very bright color red Severus reach across the table and took my left hand in his.

"No worries my lady. Your statement is confirmation of our need to take the night bus home this evening. Come, let me settle the bill and I will escort you home." Severus stood and with my left hand still in his, gently supported my suddenly very uncoordinated self to an upright position. I leaned on him for a moment, regaining my balance. I breathed in deeply, oh that wonderful smell. Rosewood, parchment, and rain. How I adore Severus's natural scent. _Steady girl._

Regaining some decorum, I followed Severus to the counter and then out the door where we strolled down the street to the bus stop.

It was a lovely evening. Warm but not stuffy, with a light breeze. As we walked and talked amicably I couldn't help but notice how Severus gently held my elbow and lent into me to speak. His warm breath tantalized my cheek and had my thoughts reeling. How I longed for that sultry voice to whisper sweet nothings to me.

I stiffened at the realization that I was likely embarrassing myself carrying on so. Leaning on Severus and flirting. This seemed to sober me a little. As we reached the bus station I stood a little straighter and extricated myself from Severus's lovely grip.

"Thank you Severus. I must apologies for my behavior. I seem to have forgotten myself. Thank you for a lovely evening. I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." We both sat down on the bench, leaving a respectable space between us. I looked into Severus eyes, a bit embarrassed. I could feel a slight warmth creeping over my cheeks and bowed my head.

Severus reached over and took my chin in his long skillful hands and turned my face back to him. "My dear Hermione, you are lovely company as always and what old man wouldn't want a beautiful women inflating his ego a bit. Even if the attention is solely alcohol induced." He smiled at me and rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

I could have died right then a happy woman. God, how could he not see how attractive he is. Sure his features were a bit sharp but they only worked with his dark, mysterious demeanor. Throw in his intelligence and Severus Snape was a catch to say the least.

Did he say I was beautiful? Oh, to hell with all this pretense. Perhaps it was the liquid courage talking, whatever it was I want Severus to know how I really feel.

"Severus, you are neither old nor are my feelings alcohol induced. Perhaps a bit of my courage is liquid, but I truly do find you to be enjoyable company and rather dashing." I looked into his eyes as I said the last bit and found them to widen a bit. A smile spread across his face and the next thing I know his hands were threaded through my hair and my face was precariously close to his.

"Are you sure Hermione? I find myself unable to denie my attraction to you. You are intelligent and beautiful. Your sense of humor is akin to my own and it has been a very long time since I have enjoyed anothers company as I enjoy yours. Say the word and I will gladly kiss you into oblivion. Request it and I shall endeavour to make you unbelievably happy." His eyes searched mine.

"Please kiss me Severus." As his lips crashed down on mine and I knew no more.

Fin


End file.
